1776
by Applause2014
Summary: Noah Adams is in Philadelphia at the Second Continental Congress trying to declare America's Independence. Yet, no one wants to listen to him until not only someone else suggests the idea but they write a document explaining their reasons. Will Noah be able to achieve his goal? Based off of the musical and movie 1776.
1. Cast List

_List of Characters for the story 1776:_

_Noah as John Adams_

_Cody as Benjamin Franklin_

_Geoff as Richard Henry Lee_

_Duncan as John Dickinson_

_Alejandro as Edward Rutledge_

_Tyler as John Hancock_

_Trent as Thomas Jefferson_

_Mike as Stephen Hopkins_

_Shawn as Thomas McKean_

_Dave as Caesar Rodney_

_Scott as James Wilson _

_Owen as Charles Thomson_

_Justin as Lewis Morris_

_Harold as Josiah Bartlett_

_Ezekiel as George Reed_

_DJ as Andrew McNair_

_Rodney as Robert Livingston_

_Topher as Dr. Lyman Hall_

_Max as Rodger Sherman _

_Minor Characters:_

_Dawn as Abigail Adams_

_Bridgette as Martha Jefferson_


	2. Sit Down Noah!

_May 8, 1776 (Philadelphia,Pennsylvania. Location: Independence Hall)_

Noah Adams is on the top floor of Independence Hall, alone within his own thoughts. He was up there for the rest of Congress couldn't agree with him on requests. Noah stares at the Liberty Bell and is answered with the sound of silence until someone calls out,

"Mr. Adams!"

Noah did not answer and so the voice called out again,

"Mr. Adams!"

Still no sound from Noah. So the dude decides to climb up the stairs to the top and talk with Noah himself.

"Mr. Adams!" the man said as he finally made it to the top. "There you are! Did you hear me call Mr. Adams? You could've shouted down something and save me climbing up four flights of stairs. For a man that likes to talk as much as you do- Why do you keep coming up here Mr. Adams? Afraid that someone is going to steal our bell? Well don't worry, I have been here for 14 years and it has not been carried off yet."

Noah still does not say a word but keeps on looking out into the night.

"You should get yourself back down to Congress, Mr. Adams. They are going to vote and they said that they couldn't vote without Massachusetts being there."

"I can just imagine." replied Noah. "Alright, what burning issue are we voting on this time?"

"Whether or not to grant General Washington's request that all members of the Rhode Island militia be required to wear matching uniforms."

"Oh good God!"

Noah sighed as he ran fast down four flights of stairs and walked back into Congress. Noah than tells everyone:

"I have come to the conclusion that one unless man is a disgrace, two are called a law firm and that three or more become a Congress and by God I have this Congress! For 10 years, King George and his Parliament have gulled, cullied and diddled these colonies with their illegal taxes! Stamp Acts,Townshend Acts, Sugar Acts, Tea Acts! And when we dared stand up like men, they have stopped out trade, seized our ships, blockaded our ports, burned our towns and spilled our BLOOD! And still, this Congress refuses to grant ANY of my requests on Independence, even so much as the curtsey of open debate! Good God, what in hell are we waiting for?"

The rest of Congress starts to sing to Noah:

_**Sit down, Noah! Sit down, Noah!  
For God's sake, Noah, sit down!  
Sit down, Noah! Sit down, Noah!  
For God's sake, Noah, sit down!**_

_**Someone oughta open up a window!**_

_**It's ninety degrees! Have mercy, Noah, please  
It's hot as hell in Philadephia!**_

_**Someone oughta open up a window!**_

Noah than starts to sing what he really wants from Congress:

**_I say vote yes! Vote yes! Vote for independency!_**

Someone by the name of Geoff singed:

**_Someone oughta open up a window!_**

Noah than sings back:

_**I say vote yes!**_

Meanwhile, the rest of Congress sings:

**_Sit down, Noah!_**

Noah sings back:

**_Vote for independency!_**

With the rest of Congress:

**_Someone oughta open up a window!  
No, no, no! Too many flies! Too many flies!  
But it's hot as hell in Philadelphia!  
Someone oughta open up a window!  
Can't we compromise here?_**

Between Noah and Congress, they sung together:

**_Vote yes!_**

**_No, too many flies here!_**

**_Vote yes!_**

**_Oh for God's sake, Noah,sit down!_**

"Oh, good God! Consider yourself lucky that you have Noah Adams to abuse, for no sane man would tolerate it!" Noah yelled at the Congress.

**_Noah, you're a bore; we've heard this before  
Now for God's sake, Noah, sit down!_**

**_I say vote yes!_**

**_No!_**

**_Vote yes!_**

**_No!_**

**_Vote for independency!_**

**_Someone oughta open up a window!_**

**_I say vote yes!_**

**_Sit down, Noah!_**

**_Vote for independency!_**

"Will someone shut that man up?" a delegate asked.

"Never!" Noah cried out a she left the building. "Never!"

Noah walks outside and realizes that darkness has covered Philadelphia.

"Dear God, for one solid year they have been sitting here. A whole year of doing nothing!"

Noah sighed as he started to sing about his experience in Congress.

**_I do believe you've laid a curse on North America  
A curse that we now here rehearse in Philadelphia  
A second flood, a simple famine  
Plagues of locusts everywhere  
Or a cataclysmic earthquake  
I'd accept with some despair  
But, no, you sent us Congress.  
Good God, sir, was that fair?_**

**_You see, we piddle, twiddle, and resolve  
Not one damn thing do we solve  
Piddle, twiddle, and resolve  
Nothing's ever solved in  
Foul, fetid, fuming, foggy, filthy  
Philadephia!_**

As soon as Noah finished singing, one of the members leaned out the window and sung,

**_Someone oughta open up a window!_**

"Oh good God!" Noah cried out as he walked to the corner of a nearby street.

Noah walked and stopped when her heard his wife's voice:

**_Noah, Noah, is that you carrying on, Noah?_**

Noah stopped as he heard his wife's voice and started to have a flashback in his mind.

* * *

_"Oh Dawn, Dawn! I have such a desire to knock heads together."_

_"Than why don't you come home to Boston, Noah? It's only 300 miles. If you leave tonight, you'll be home in eight days."_

_"How can I do that Dawn? I am no further now than what I was when I came here."_

_"That's because you make things complicated. It's all quite simple:_

_**Just tell the Congress to declare independency  
Then sign your name, get out of there and  
Hurry home to me  
Our children all have dysentery  
Little Charles keeps turning blue  
Little Zoey has the measles  
And I'm coming down with flu  
They say we may get smallpox...**_

_"Dawn, in my last letter, I wrote that the King had collected 12,000 German soldiers to use against us. I asked you to gather the ladies together to make Saltpeter for gunpowder. Have you done what I asked?"_

_"No Noah, I have not."_

_"Why not?" _

_"You have failed to tell me how Saltpeter is made."_

_"Well, you see-"_

_" Never mind, Noah. I'm afraid we have a more serious problem."_

_"More urgent Madame?"_

_"I am afraid so."_

**_Madam, what else is new?_**

**_There's one thing every woman's missed in  
Massachusetts Bay  
Don't smirk at me, you egotist; pay  
Heed to what I say  
We've gone from Framingham to Boston  
And we cannot find a pin  
"Don't you know there's a war on?"  
Say the tradesmen with a grin  
Well, we will not make saltpeter  
Until you send us pins!_**

_"Pins, Dawn? Saltpeter!"_

_"Pins!"_

_"Saltpeter!"_

_"Pins-"_

_"Saltpeter-"_

_"Pins-"_

_"Saltpeter-"_

_"Pins-"_

_"Peter-"_

_"Pins-"_

_"Peter-"_

_"Pens-"_

_"Peter-"_

_"Pins-"_

_"Peter!"_

_"Pins!" Dawn said to Noah._

_"Done madame, done."_

_"Will you hurry home Noah?"_

_"As soon as I am able to, Dawn."_

_"Don't stop writing. Your letters are the only thing that keeps hope inside of me."_

_"I will write to you every single day my dearest friend."_

_They look at each other with love in their eyes and they sing together,_

**_Till then, till then  
I am as I ever was and ever shall be  
Yours, yours, yours, yours, yours..._**

* * *

As the memories begin to fade away, Noah sings for the last time:

**_Saltpeter, Noah_**

He hears Dawn's voice before the memory fades away,

**_Pins, Dawn_**

As Dawn's voice died out into the night, Noah took Congress's advice and he sat down all while he heard a verse sing in the air,

**_For God's sake, Noah, sit down..._**

* * *

**There you go, my first attempt at a musical. This was a birthday request done by Dale Jr. 88. Although his birthday will not be til the end of the month, I have decided to start it early so that this may be completed early, I hope so.**

**Like I said earlier, this is based off of the musical 1776 which was thought of early as the 1920's. Now, for those who have seen the musical, if you all are wondering why this may be different, I am also basing it off of the 1972 film of the same name, which is what Dale Jr. wanted me to use as well. I hope you all like it.**

**Note, this is only 1/2 of Dale's present. The other one will be here at some point, when will it come? You'll have to wait. When will the next chapter come? You'll have to wait also.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word.**


	3. The Lees of Virginia

Cody Franklin is looking off into the distance for he is having his portrait done. He's it's still and does not move a muscle until he hears someone call out,

"Franklin!"

Cody looked around and saw no one around. He went back to his pose until the same voice called out,

"Franklin!"

Cody finally figured out who was yelling. He just sits back and let's the painter continue with his work.

Meanwhile, Noah is walking out of Independence Hall. He notices Cody sitting down and so walks to him and in the meantime is speaking loudly to Cody:

"Where in hell are you? Franklin! I see you hiding behind that tree. It won't do you any good! Damn it, this is no time for playing games!"

Cody giggles as he sits for his portrait. He sees Noah come up, feet walking fast and with a cross expression on his face.

"Franklin, where in God's name have you been?"

"Right here, Noah, being preserved for posterity. Do you like it?"

Noah studied the portrait with close examination. He than tells Cody,

"It stinks."

"As ever, the soul of tact." Cody replied.

"Well, the man is no Botticelli."

"And the subject's no Venus."

"Cody, where were you when I needed you? You should have heard what I suffered in there."

"Oh, I heard alright. Along with the rest of Philadelphia. Lord, your voice is piercing, Noah."

"Well, I just wish to Heaven that my arguments were. By God, Cody, when are they going to make up their minds? With one hand, they can dispatch an army, let one of their own led it and cheer the news from Bunker's Hill. And with the other, they wave the olive branch, begging the King for a peaceful and happy reconciliation. Fat George has declared us in rebellion, so why can't they?"

Cody dismissed the painter for a while and slowly rose out of his chair and grabbed his cane (for he has gout within his left foot) for it's hard for him to walk sometimes.

"Noah, really? You talk as if Independence were the rule. It's never been done before. No colony has ever broken from the parent stem in the history of the world."

"Damn it, Franklin! You make us sound treasonous."

"Do I? Treason?"

Noah and Cody walks to a fountain in the center of the courtyard while Cody thinks of an answer. He finally comes up with a new philosophy for Noah and so he tells Noah:

"Treason is a charge invented by the winners as a excuse for hanging the losers."

"I have more to do than to stand here, listening to you quote yourself." scoffed Noah as he walked away.

"No, that was a new one." Cody replied as he caught up.

"Damn it, Franklin, we're at war."

"To defend ourselves, nothing more. We expressed our displeasure, the English moved against us, and we have in return have resisted. Now our fellow Congressmen want to effect a reconciliation before it becomes a war."

"Reconciliation my ass! The people want Independence!"

"The people have read Mr. Paine's _Common Sence. _I doubt very much the Congress has."

"Well, that's true."

"Noah, why don't you give it up? Nobody listens to you; you're obnoxious and disliked."

"I'm not promoting Noah Adams. I am promoting Independence."

"Somehow, I can not helping connecting the two. Even your own cousin. If Sam Adams can't put up with you than no one can."

"You're getting somewhere."

"How can you tell?"

"Alright, out with it Cody. What new plan are you cooking up?"

Cody picked a flower and smelled the fragrance of it. He looked at Noah and replied:

"Let someone else purpose, Noah."

"Never!" Noah yelled as Cody sighed. "Why? Who did you had in mind?"

"I don't know. I haven't gave it much thought."

Just than a huge yell came in as Noah and Cody looked up and saw a dude galloping in on his horse. The man called out,

"You sent for me Cody?"

"Never!" Noah yelled back as the dude leaped off of his horse and walked in between Noah and Cody.

"Good old Noah!"

"Geoff-"

"Um, me and Noah need some advice."

"Dudes, if it's mine to give than it's yours."

"Thank you, Geoff. Now as you may know, the cause we support has came to a complete standstill. Now, why do you suppose that is?"

"Simple, Noah is obnoxious and disliked."

"That is true. Now what is the solution I wonder?"

"Let somebody else in Congress purpose."

"Wonderful! Was that wonderful Noah?"

"Wonderf-"

"Now the question remains, who can it be? The man we need must belong to a delegation that openly supports independence. At the present time only Massachusetts, Delaware and New Hampshire declare-"

"And Virginia! Don't forget Virginia, Cody!"

"Oh Geoff, I haven't. Well, Virginia's views on independence are well known but the legislative in Williamsburg has not sent instructions about supporting the cause. If we could think of a Virginian that had enough influence to got to the House of-"

"Damn me if I haven't thought of someone!"

"Who?" Noah asked.

"Me!" Geoff replied.

"Well, why I didn't think of that?" Cody said to Geoff.

"Why hell, I'll leave right now and get straight to the matter." Geoff said as he leaps onto his horse. "I must complement your judgement Noah."

"Why than-"

"You've came to the colony of Virginia. The land that gave us our glorious commander in chief, George Washington, will now give Congress it's purposal on Independence. Where Virginia goes, to south is bond to follow. And where the southern colonies go, the middle colonies go! Gentlemen, a salute to Virginia, the mother of American Independence!"

"Incredible, we're free and he hasn't even left yet!" Noah cried out. "What makes you so sure you can do it?"

Geoff rode his horse around the fountain and was singing at the top of his lungs:

**_My name is Geoff Henry Lee; Virginia is my home  
My name is Geoff Henry Lee; Virginia is my home  
And my horses turn to glue if I can't deliver  
Unto you a resolution on independency!_**

_**For I am FFV, the first family  
In the sovereign colony of Virginia  
Yes I am FFV, the oldest family  
in the oldest colony in America  
And may the British burn my land if I can't deliver  
To your hand a resolution on independency!**_

Geoff than jumped from his horse and runs around the fountain and sings:

_**You see it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee  
And everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee**_

_**Social-Lee, political-Lee, financial-Lee, natural-Lee  
Internal-Lee, external-Lee, fraternal-Lee, eternal-Lee**_

Geoff than walks with Noah and Cody into a group of trees. Noah and Cody sit down on some stumps while Geoff sings to them,

_**The FFV, the first family  
In the sovereign colony of Virginia  
And may my wife refuse my bed if I can't deliver  
As I said a resolution on independency**_

"Speaking of which, God help us!" cried out Noah.

"Don't worry Noah, he will."

**_They say that God in heaven is everybody's God  
I'll admit that God in heaven is everybody's God  
But I tell you, Noah, with pride, God leans  
A little on the side of the Lees, the Lees of old Virginia!_**

Geoff than pulls Noah up and he sings to him,

Y**_ou see it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee  
And everywhere-a-Lee-a-Lee  
Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee  
And everywhere-a-Lee_**

**_Look out! There's Arthur Lee, Bobby Lee  
And General Lighthorse Harry Lee  
Willy Lee, Jesse Lee_**

Cody than sings to Geoff,

_**And Geoff H.!**_

**_That's me!  
And may my blood stop running blue if I can't deliver  
Unto you a resolution on independency!_**

**_Yes sir, by God, it's here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee  
Come on boys join in with me!_**

Geoff, Noah and Cody all sing together while walking around the trees,

**_Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!_**

"When do you leave?" Cody asks Geoff.

**_Immediate-Lee!  
Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!_**

"When will you return?" asked Noah.

**_Short-Lee!  
Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!  
And I'll come back triumphant-Lee!  
Here-a-Lee, there-a-Lee!  
Everywhere a-Lee-a-Lee_**

As Geoff ran back to his horse, he cried out:

**_Forward ho!_**

Geoff leaped onto his horse and waved goodbye to Noah and Cody as he galloped away as fast as he could.

* * *

**Another Chapter is done! Can't believe that I am already getting close to the juicy parts. Now, I hope I can get this done as soon as I can. However, as long as I have the movie, I will be able to update. Yet, if my parents delete it than no update til I get the movie back... But that is another note for another day.**

**I hope you all enjoy this, chapter. For I finally can work on two of my commonly updated stories. I will til next week before even posting the next chapter.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	4. But, Mr Adams

_June 7, 1776 (Independence Hall, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)_

DJ McNair is getting the Congress Hall ready for the daily meeting. He puts out fresh quill pins and wicker fans. A man than walks in and says to DJ,

"Excuse me?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'm Dr. Topher Hall, the new delegate from Georgia."

"I'm DJ McNair, Congressional custodian. If you want anything at all, just hollow out 'McNair' as the others do, and there won't be too long long of a wait."

"Um, where does the Georgia delegation belong?"

"Oh, they mill over in that corner, near the two Carolinas." DJ said as he pointed to the corner nearest the door.

"Um, it's after 10 o'clock. I was told that Congress meets at 10."

"They'll be wondering in anytime, sir. With old grape and guts leading the pack."

"Old who?"

"McNair!" a man yelled out.

"Grape and guts." DJ replied by pointing behind him. Topher sees a man dressed simply and wears a hat and has long grey hair.

"McNair! Fetch me a rum!"

"Mr. Hopkins, you'll be pleased to meet Dr. Topher Hall."

"I don't need a doctor, damn it."

"New delegate from Georgia!" DJ whispered.

"Well why didn't you say so?" the man whispered back before talking to Topher. "I am Mike Hopkins, old delegate from Rhode Island. McNair! Fetch two rums!"

"Oh, I fear it's a little early in the day." Topher said to Mike while DJ agreed with Topher.

"Nonsense. It's a proven fact that rum get's a man's heart started in the morning. I'm surprised that you didn't know that. Speaking as the oldest man in the Congress, I-"

"Ah! Ah! Cody Franklin is older by almost a year."

"Rum!" Mike yelled at DJ.

DJ left to go get it and Mike turned his attention back to Topher.

"Tell me doctor, where does Georgia stand on the question of independence?"

"With South Carolina, of course." a charming man replied.

Mike and Topher look to see a charming guy standing in the door way. The dude was tall, had long hair and wore fancy clothes.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ale, good morning. Ale, come over here and shake the hand of Dr. Topher Hall of Georgia. Dr. Hall, this is Alejandro Rutledge from... whichever Carolina he say he's from. God knows I can't keep'em straight."

"It's a pleasure Dr. Hall."

"Your Servant, Mr. Rutledge."

"Now you've meet the long and the short of it doctor. Ale here is just a lad. He's the youngest of us."

"Expect for Cody Franklin."

"McNair!"

"Your rum!" DJ shouted from behind Mike.

"Where'd you go for it man. Jamaica?" Mike said as he started to devour the rum.

"Hehe. Now, come along Dr. Hall. I know you must be anxious to meet your colleges from the South. Dr. Hall, allow me to introduce you to Sam Hewes. This is Dr. Topher Hall, new delegate from Georgia."

"Where did you stand on independence, Dr. Hall?" Sam asked.

"I'm here without instructions, Mr. Hewes. Able to vote on my personal convictions."

"And they are?"

"Personal."

Alejandro takes Topher and the two of hem walk back into the Congress room. Alejandro than tells Topher:

"Dr. Hall, the South is all under one voice and-"

Alejandro was interrupted when the whole Delaware group walked in, arguing with each other.

"Enter Delaware, _tria juncti in uno_."

"Speak plan, Rutledge. Ya know I can't follow a word of your damn French!"

"It's Latin, Colonial McKean, a tribute to the eternal peace and harmony of the Delaware delegation."

"What are ya sayin' man? Ya know practically well neither Rodney nor I can stand the sight of this louse!" the man yelled while pointing to a fancy dressed man.

The Delaware convention started to argue once more when Alejandro told them,

"Gentlemen, please! This is Dr. Topher Hall of Georgia."

The three guys go silent as they see Topher. Alejandro than points out each man.

"Dave Rodney."

"An honor sir."

"Ezekiel Read." Ezekiel gives Topher a small nod. "And Colonial Shawn McKean."

"Your Servant." Shawn replied.

"Dr. Hall, I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment in private."

"By all means."

Topher and Dave go outside the Congress Hall. Once outside, Dave asks Topher:

"Tell me sir, would you be a doctor of medicine or theology?"

"Both, Mr. Rodney. Which one can be of service?"

"By all means, the physicians first. Than we shall see about the other."

"I shall call at your convince, sir."

Just than a six horse carriage arrived and two men walked out, both dressed fancy.

"I trust Caesar that once he converts this poor fellow to the Independency that he will give the opposition a fair crack at it."

"Your too late Duncan, once I got'em their gone. Dr. Topher Hall of Georgia meet Mr. Duncan Dickinson of Pennsylvania."

"An honor, sir."

"Your servant, sir."

"Tell me doctor, where do you stand on the question of..."

"Independence?"

"Treason." Duncan said coldly.

"I have no stomach for it." Topher replied.

"Ahh, than be careful not to dine with Noah Adams. Between the fish and the soufflé, you'll find yourself hanging from an English rope. Your servant, sir."

Duncan walks off and Dave is fixing to go back inside when someone else beats their walking stick on the ground and it grabs Dave's attention.

"Ah, Judge Wilson forgive me but how can anyone see you if you insist on standing in Duncan's shadow?" Dave paused for a moment before continuing. "Judge Scott Wilson of Pennsylvania."

Scott gives Topher a small nod.

"An honor, sir."

Topher looks and sees an old man arrive in a carried carriage. He is carried into Congress by two men. Once when he is safely put into a chair, he gave two coppers to the men and they were excused.

"Good morning all!"

"Morning Cody!" most of the Congress told Cody.

Topher walks up to Cody and stares at him. Cody, in return, asks him,

"Haven't you seen a great man before?"

"Good Lord, do you have the honor to be Dr. Franklin?"

"Yes, I have the honor, unfortunately, the gout accompanies the honor."

Mike than joins Topher and Cody.

"Been living to high again, eh, pappy?"

"Mike, I only wish King George felt like my big toe, all over!"

"Haha! McNair! Fetch a pillow and two more rums!"

Noah than enters and Topher leaves Cody. Noah than tries to find Cody only to see him in the corner, sitting with his foot on a stool.

"Well, Franklin? Where's that idiot Lee? Has he returned yet? I don't see him?"

"Softly, Noah for your voice is hurting my foot."

"One more day, Frankilin, that's how long I'll remain silent and not and not a minute longer! That strutting popinjay was so damned sure of himself that he has had time to bring a dozen resolutions by now!"

As Noah walks to his desk, Duncan says to Scott, aloud,

"Tell me Scott, how do you explain the strange monumental quietude that Congress has been treated to these past thirty days? Has the ill-wind of Independence finally blown itself out?"

The whole Congress stops and listens to the conversation.

"If you ask me-"

"For myself,I must confess that a month free from New England noise is more therapeutic than a month in the country! Don't you agree Scott?"

"Well, I-"

"Mr. Adams, pray for your voice, sir. It cannot be far and God knows we need the entertainment in Congress!"

"One more day!" Noah yells.

Tyler Hancock than arrives and takes his place at the President's desk, followed by Owen Thomson.

"Gentlemen, the usual morning festivities concluded, I will not call the Congress to order." Tyler said as he beats a gavel. "Mr. Thomson?"

Owen than rises and rings a bell.

"The Second Continental Congress, meeting in the city of Philadelphia, is now in session. 7 June, 1776; the 380th meeting-"

"Sweet Jesus!" DJ cried out.

"-The honorable Tyler Hancock of Massachusetts Bay, President."

Tyler than swats a fly and speaks,

"Thank You, Mr. Thomson. Mr. McNair, the stores of rum and other drinking spirits are hereby closed to the colony of Rhode Island for a period of three days."

"Yes, sir." DJ replied as he went and closed the stores of rum that belonged to Rhode Island.

"Tyler, you can't do that!"

"Sit down, Mr. Hopkins, you've abused the privilege." Tyler said as Mike took what rum he had left and saved it. "The chair takes is opportunity to welcome Dr. Topher Hall of Georgia to this Congress and hopes he will make the best of it. My god, it's hot! Owen will read the roll."

"All members present with the following expeditions. Mr. Charles Carol of Maryland, Mr. Samuel Adams of Massachusetts, Mr. Gwinnett of Georgia, Mr. George Wythe and Geoff Henry Lee of Virginia and the entire delegation of New Jersey."

"I'm concerned over the constant absence of 1/13 of this Congress. Where is New Jersey?"

"Somewhere between New York and Pennsylvania." Duncan said as the whole congress roared in laugher.

"Thank You very much. Dr. Franklin, have you heard anything? Your son decides there."

"Son, sir? What son?"

"The Royal Governor of New Jersey, sir."

"As that title might suggest, sir, we are not in touch at the present time."

"Yes. Very well, uh... the weather. Mr. Jefferson of Virginia-"

Trent is sitting in a window reading a book when Tyler cries out:

"Mr. Jefferson!"

"Present sir!"

"May we hear about he weather, as if it weren't speaking for itself."

Trent than goes to the thermometer and looks at it carefully.

"Eighty-seven degrees of temperature, thirty point aught-six inches of mercury, wind from the southwest for the rest of the day and tonight, I'm leaving for home."

"On business?"

"Family business."

"Give her a good one for me, young laddie!" Mike said to Trent.

"Yes sir, I will." Trent replied, smiling.

At that moment a uniformed messenger enters and gives Owen a dispatch and leaves wi out saying a word. Owen than goes up and rings his bell.

_"From the Commander, Army of the United Colonies; in New York, dispatch number one thousand one hundred and thirty-seven-"_

"Sweet Jesus!" DJ cried out.

_"-To the Honorable Congress, John Hancock, President. _

_Dear Sir:_

_It is with grave apprehension that I have learned this day of the sailing from Halifax, Nova Scotia, of a great force of British troops in the company of foreign mercenaries and under the command of General Sir William Howe. There can be no doubt their destination is New York for to take and hold this city and the Hudson Valley would separate New England from the other colonies permitting both sections to be crushed in turn. Sadly, I see no way of stopping them at the present time as my army is falling apart, my military chest is totally exhausted, my Commissary General has strained his credit to the last, my Quartermaster has no food, no arms, no ammunition and my troops are in a state of near mutiny. I pray to God for some relief arrives before the armada but fear it will not. Truly Yours,_

_G. Washington."_

Owen shrugs as he files the dispatch into the archives of the Congress.

"Mr. President!"

"Colonial McKean."

"Surely we've managed to promote the gloomiest man on this continent to the head of our troops. Those dispatches are the most depressing accumulation of disaster, doom and despair in the entire annals of military history! And furthermore-"

"Please, Colonial McKean."

"What?"

"It's too hot."

"Oh. Yes. I suppose so."

"General Washington will cotuinue wording his dispatches as he sees fit and I'm sure we all pray that he finds happier thoughts to convey in the near future." Tyler said to Shawn as he swats another fly. "Mr. Thomson, are there any resolutions?"

"Dr. Harold Barlett of New Hampshire."

Harold rises up and starts reading from a piece of paper.

_"Resolved: that for the duration of the present hostilities, the Congress discourages every type of extragence and disipation like elaborate funerals and other expensive diversions, especially all horse racing, gambling and all other sinful-"_

"Fire Wagon!" DJ cried out.

About half of the Congress ran out of the chamber. They ran past the fire wagon and went to a street corner, wherre they saw smoke near by.

"What's afire? Can anybody tell?" Mike asked.

"Looks like the Pemberton house!"

"It couldn't be, it's brand new, eh!" Ezekiel cried out.

"Might be the city tavern."

"Bite your tongue, man." Mike said to a man near by as most of the men roared in laughter.

Suddenly, a cry comes and everyone sees Geoff rturning. He leaps from his horse and cries out,

"Cody, I'm back! I'm back Noah! Woo-hoo!"

"Geoff, we're pleased to see y'!" Shwan said to his friend.

"What news Geoffie boy, what news?" Cody asked.

"Geoff! Is it done!" demanded Noah.

"First thing is first. Trent where is Trent?" Geoff asked as he scanned the room til he found him. "Trent! Your little bride wants to know-"

"What!" Noah yelled.

"-When are you coming home?"

"I leave tonight!"

"Never mind that. Is It Done?"

"Done?" Geoff asked as he paused for a moment. Why certain-lee. Mr. President, I have returned from Virginia with the following resolution:

'_Resolved: that these united colonies are (and of a right to be) free and independent states, that they are absolved from all allegiance to the British Crown and that all political connection between them and the state of Great Britian is (and ought to be) totally dissolved!'"_

"Mr. President, I second the motion!" Noah said.

"The resolution has been purposed and seconded. The chair will now entertain debate."

"Mr. President, Pennsylvania moves, as always, that the question of Indepdence be postponed, indefininitely."

"I second the motion!"

"Ummm..."

"Judge Wilson, in your eagerness to be loved, you seemed to have forgotten that Pennsylvania cannot second it's own motion!"

"Delaware seconds, eh!"

"You would y' little weasel!"

"The motion to postpone has been moved and seconded. Mr. Thomson-"

Mike snuck out and DJ got the yea and nay board ready for voting.

"On the motion to postpone indefinitely, the resolution of indepdency or precede with the debate, all of those in favor say 'Yea' and all those for postponement say 'Nay'. New Hampshire-"

"New Hampshire favors debate and says Yea." Harold said to the whole Congress.

"New Hampshire says Yea. Massachusetts-"

"Massachusetts, having borne the brunt of the King's tyranny-"

"Shame! Shame!"

"Sit Down Noah!"

"-Yes, I said tyranny! Massachusetts now and for all time says Yea!"

"Massachusetts says Yea. Rhode Island... Mr. Hopkins? Where's Rhode Island?"

"Rhode Island is out visiting the 'necessary'". DJ replied to Owen.

"After what Rhode Island's consumed, I can't say I'm surprised. We'll come back to him, Owen."

"Rhode Island passes." Owen said as the whole chamber bursted out laughing. "Connecticut-"

"While Connecticut has until now, been against this purposal, our legislative has instructed us that, in the event it's introduced by any colony outside of New England, Connecticut could no longer withhold any support. Connecticut says Yea."

"Connecticut says Yea. New York-"

"Mr. Secretrary, New York abstains, courteously." Justin Morris said to Owen.

"New York abstains-"

"-courteously."

"New Jersey-"

"Absent, Mr. Secretrary."

"Oh, Yes, New Jersey is absent. Pennsylvania-"

"Pennsylvania, for the twenty-fourth time, says Nay." said Duncan.

"Pennsylvania says Nay, Delaware-"

Dave slowly rises up and says to Owen,

"Delaware, as ever for Indepdence, says Yea."

"Delaware says Yea, Maryland-"

"Maryland would welcome Indepdence if it were givin but is highly skeptical that it can be taken. Maryland says Nay."

"Maryland says Nay. Virginia-"

"Virginia, the First Colony, says Yea!" Geoff cried out.

"Virginia says Yea. North Carolina-"

"North Carolina respectfully yields to South Carolina"

"South Carolina-"

"Mr. President, although we in South Carolina have never been seriously considered the question of Indepdence, when a gentleman purposes it, attention must be paid. However, we in the deep South, unlike our friends in New England, have no cause for impatience at the present time. If, at some future date, it becomes the wish of all our sister colonies to effect a separation than we will not stand in the way. But for the time being, South Carolina will not wait and watch. The vote is Nay."

"South Carolina says Nay."

"North Carolina-"

"-says Nay. Yes, Sam, I know. Georgia-"

"Mr. Secretary, Georgia seems to be split right down the middle on this issue, the people are against it and I'm for it." Topher said as Congress broke out laughing. "However, I'm afraid I'm not yet certain whether representing the people means relying on their judgement or on my own. So in all fairness, until I can figure it out, I'd better lean a little toward their side. Georgia says Nay."

"Georgia says Nay. Rhode Island, second call!"

"Rhode Island!" DJ cried out the window.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Mike said as he entered. "Hold your damn horses!"

"We're waiting on you Mike."

"It won't kill you. You'd think that Congress would have it 's own pisser! All right, where does she stand?"

"Five for debate, Five for postponement, One abstention and One absence."

"So it's up to me, is it? Well, I'll tell you that in all my years I never heard, seen nor smelled an issue that was so dangerous that it couldn't be talked about. Hell yes, I'm for debatin' anything. Rhode Island says Yea!"

Members of Congress shouted loud cries as they surrounded Mike and cheered for him.

"McNair, get Mr. Hopkins a rum!"

"But you said-"

"Get him the damn barrel if he wants!" Tyler replied.

"Yes sir!"

"The chair now declares this Congress a committee of the whole for the purpose of debating Virginia's resolution of Indepdence. Mr. Dickinson, your hand was raised-"

"Well, now. You've got your way at last, Mr. Adams, the matter may be discussed. I confess I'm almost relieved. There's a question I've been fairly itching to ask you: Why?"

"Why what, Mr. Dickinson?"

"Why Independence, Mr. Adams?"

"For the obvious reason that our cotunied association with Great Britian has grown intolerable."

"To whom Mr. Adams? To you? Then I suggest you sever your ties immediately. But please be kind enough to leave the rest of us where we are. Personally, I have no objections at all to being part of the greatest empire on Earth, to enjoy it's protection and sharing it's benefits-"

"Benefits? What benefits? Crippling taxes? Cruel repressions? Abolished rights?"

"Is that all England means to you, sir? Is that all the affection and pride you can muster for the nation that bore you, for the noblest, most civilized nation on the face of the planet? Would you have us forsake Hastings and the Magna Carta, Strongbow and Lionhearted, Drake and Malbarough, Tudors, Stuarts and Plantagenets? For what, sir? Tell me what? For you?" Duncan said as he turned and faced Noah. "Some men are patriots like General Washington and some are like anarchists, like Mr. Paine. Some, even, are internationalists, like Dr. Franklin but you, sir, you are merely an a-gi-ta-tor, disturbing the peace, creating disorder, endangering the public welfare and for what? Your pretty little personal complaints like on how taxes are too high. Well sir, so are mine. Come, come, Mr. Adams, if you have grievances and I'm sure you have, our present system must provide a gentler means of redressing them short of-"

Duncan than slams his fist onto the desk.

"-resolution! That's what he wants, nothing short of it will satisfy him! Violence! Rebellion! Treason! Now, Mr. Adams, are these the acts of Englishman?"

"Not Englishmen, Duncan, Americans!"

"No sir! Englishmen!" Duncan said again as he slammed his fist down.

The slamming woke Cody up, who was napping in a corner.

"Please, Mr. Dickinson but must you start banging? How is a man to sleep?"

The Congress broke out laughing as Duncan replied,

"Forgive me, Dr. Franklin, but must you start speaking? How is a man to stay awake?"

Even more laughter was heard from Congress as Duncan kept speaking,

"We'll promise to be quiet, sir. I'm sure everyone prefers that you remain asleep."

"If I'm to hear myself called an Englishman, sir, than I assure you I'd prefer I'd remain asleep."

"What's so terrible about being called an Englishman? The English don't seem to mind."

"Nor would I were I gave the full rights of an Englishman. But to call one without those rights is like calling an Ox a bull. He's thankful for the honor but he 'd much rather have restored what's rightfully his."

The whole Congress, even Noah, broke out laughing with Cody laughing the longest.

"When did you notice they were missing, sir?"

Again, most of Congress roared in laughter.

"Fortunately, Dr. Franklin, the people of these colonies maintain a high regard for their Mother Country."

"Higher, certainly, than she feels for them. Never was such a valuable possession so stupidly and recklessly managed than this entire continent by the British Crown. Our industry discouraged, our resources pillaged and worse of all, our very charter stifled. We're spawned a new race here; rougher, simpler, more violent and less refinded. We're a new nationality, Mr. Dickinson, we require a new nation."

"That may be your opinion, Dr. Franklin, but as I said, the people feel quite differently-"

"What do you know about these people, Duncan? You don 't speak for the people, you only represent yourself and that precious 'Status quo' you keep implanting the people to preserve for their good is nothing more than the eternal preservation of your property!"

"Mr. Adams, you have an annoying talent for making such delightful words as 'property' sound quite disgraceful. In Heaven's name, what's wrong with property? Perhaps you've forgotten that many of us first came to these shores in order to secure rights you speak of-"

Duncan stopped than he started speaking to Tyler,

"Mr. Hancock, you're a man of property, one of us. Why don't you join us in our minuet? Why do you persist on dancing with John Adams? Good Lord, sir, you don't even like him!"

"That is true, he annoys me quite a lot, but still I'd rather trot to Mr. Adams' new gavotte." Tyler replied.

"But why? For personal glory, for a place in history? Be careful, sir, history will brand him and his followers as traitors."

"Traitors, Mr. Dickinson? To what? The British crown, or the British half-crown? Fortunately there are not enough men of property in America to dictate policy."

"Perhaps not. But don't forget that most men without property would rather protect the possibility of becoming rich, than face the reality of being poor."

"So safe, so fat, so comfortable in Pennsylvania-"

"And what is this Independence of yours expect the private grievance of Massachusetts? Why is it always Boston that breaks the King's peace? My dear Congress, you must not adopt this evil measure, it is the work of the devil. Leave it where it belongs, in New England."

"Brother Dickinson, New England has been fighting the devil for more than a hundred years."

"And as of now 'Brother' Sherman, the devil has been wining hands down!" Duncan yelled at Max. "Why at this very moment, he is sitting here in this Congress! Don 't let him decide you, this purposal is entirely his doing!"

"Just a minute-"

"It may hear Virginia's name but it reeks of Adams, Adams and more Adams! Look at him, ready to lead this continent down the firey path of total destruction!"

"Good god! Why can't you acknowledge what already exists? It has been more than a year since Concord and Lexington, damn it man, we're at war right now!"

"You may be at war, you, Boston and Noah Adams But you will never speak for Pennsylvania!"

"Nor for Delaware!" Ezekiel cried out.

"Mr. Read, you only represent 1/3 of Delaware!"

"The sensible third, Mr. Rodney."

"Sit down y' scurvy dog or I'll knock y' down!" Shawn replied to Ezekiel.

"Sit down all three of you! McNair! Do something about these damned flies!"

"McNair! Fetch me a rum!" a drunken Mike said as he leaned onto Tyler.

"Get the flies first!"

"No, the rum!"

"I've only got two hands!" DJ cried out as the rest of Congress broke into a huge argument fest.

"Christ it's hot!" Tyler cried out as the rest of Congress stopped. "Please do go on gentlemen, you're making the only breeze in Philadelphia."

"Mr. Adams, perhaps you can clear something for me: after we have achieved Independence, who do you purpose would govern in South Carolina?" Alejandro asked Noah?

"The people, of course."

"Which people, sir? The people of South Carolina? Or the people of Massachusetts?"

"Why don't you admit it, Ale? You're against Independence now and you always will be."

"You refuse to understand us, gentlemen! We desire Independence, yes for South Carolina. That is our country and as such, we don't wish it to belong to anyone. Not to England and not to you."

"We intend to be one nation, Alejandro."

"A nation of sovereign states, Mr. Adams, united for our mutral protection, but separate for our individual purposes. That is we have understood it to be and that is what we will support, as soon as everyone supports it."

"There you are, Mr. Adams, you must see that we need time to make certain who we are and where we stand in regulars to one another, for if we do not determine the nature of the beast before we set it free, it will end us consuming us all."

"For once in your life, Scott, take a chance. I say the time is now! It may never come again!"

"Your clock is fast, Mr. Adams. I say we're not yet ripe for Independence." Sam said to Noah.

"Not ripe? Hell, we're rotting for it!" Mike replied to Sam.

"Gentlemen, please." Brick spoke to the men. "What in God's name is the infernal hurry? Why must this question be settled now?"

"What's wrong with now, Mr. Chase?"

"General Washington is in the field. If he's defeated, as it now appears, we'll be inviting the hangman. But if, by some miracle, he should actually win than we can declare anything we damn please!"

"The sentiments of North Carolina precisely."

"Has it occurred to either of you that an army needs something to fight for in order to win? A cause, a purpose, a flag of it's own?!"

"Mr. Adams, how can a nation of only two million souls stand up to an empire of ten million? Think of it, ten million! How do we compensate the shortage?"

"It's simple, Mr. Chase, increase and multiply." Cody replied.

"How's that?"

"We will more than compensate... with spirit! I tell you, there's a spirit out there with the people that's sadly lacking in this Congress!"

"Yes, of course... now it's spirit! Why didn't I think of that! No army, no navy, no arms, no ammunition, no treasury, no friends but bless our souls... spirit! Mr. Lee, Mr. Hopkins, Mr. Rodney, Colonial McKean, Dr. Franklin... why have you all joined this little man? This Boston radical, this a-gi-ta-tor, this demagogue, this madman!"

"Are you calling me a madman, you... you... you... fribble?"

"Easy Noah!" Cody cried out.

Noah just ignored him as he kept on speaking,

"Your and your Pennsylvania proprietors, you cool, considerate men! You keep to the rear of every issue so if we should go under, you'll still remain afloat!"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Duncan asked.

"Yes!" Noah replied back. "Coward!"

"Madman!"

"Landlord!"

"Lawyer!"

Duncan and Noah broke out into a brawl by hitting each other with their canes. Hey turned over a desk and threw chairs at each other.

"Whack him, Noah."

"Ho, Spartacus!"

"Stop it! Stop it!-" Dave tried to shout before Shawn fired a rifle into the air. "This is the Congress! Stop it, I say! The enemy is out there!"

"No, Mr. Rodney, the enemy is here!" Duncan replied.

"No, no, I say he's out there. England, England closing in, cutting off our air, there's no time... no air-"

Dave stops as he becomes shot winded. He looks at Shawn and cries out :

"Shawn!" as he collapsed.

"Dave! Dave! Doctor Hall?"

Topher comes and kneels beside Dave as he looks under his green scarf and is horrified to see what he sees.

"Colonial McKean -"

"Aye, it's the cancer." Shawn replied as he sighed.

"Yess... a man should die in his own bed. Noah-"

"I'm here, Caesar."

"I leave you a divided Delaware, forgive me."

"I'll take y' home, Caesar. I'll be back as soon I am able."

The whole Congress went silent as Shawn helped Dave out. When the left, Alejandro spoke,

"Mr. President, South Carolina calls the question."

"What's that, Mr. Rutledge?" Tyler replied.

"I said, Mr. President, South Carolina desires to end the debate and call the question of Independence."

"Delaware seconds, eh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You can't do that!"

"Call the question!"

"Gentlemen, please! The question has been called and seconded, Mr. Secretary, you will record the vote."

"Franklin, do something, think!" Noah yelled out.

"I am thinking! Nothing's coming!"

"All those in favor of the resolution on Independence as purposed by the colony of Virginia signify by saying-"

"Mr. Secretary," Cody said to Owen. "would you read the resolution again?"

"What?" most of Congress cried out.

"I've forgotten it."

"Oh, come now!" Brick cried out.

_"Resolved: that these united colonies are (and of a right ought to be) free and Independent-"_

Just than, a man walks in and Tyler goes,

"Who are you?"

"I am the new delegate from New Jersey. I am Brady Witherspoon. Dr. Franklin, I regret I must be the bearer of unhappy news But your son, the Royal Governor of New Jersey, has been taken prisoner and has been moved to Connecticut."

"Is he unarmed, sir?"

"The last I heard, he was, yes." Brady replied.

"Why the long face? I heard that Connecticut is an excellent destination. Tell me, why did they arrest the little-"

"The New Jersey legislative has recalled the old delegation and has sent me in their place."

"Quickly man, where do you stand on Independence?" Noah asked.

"Haven't I made that clear?"

"No!"

"I suppose I haven't but that was the reason for this change, I've been instructed to vote for Independence."

"Massachusetts is now ready for the vote on Independence and reminds the chair of it's privilege to decide all votes that are deadlocked."

"I won 't forget, Noah. The chair would like to welcome the Reverend Witherspoon and hopes he can make the best of it."

"With much pleasure, sir."

"Very well, Owen, you may now proceed with the vote on Independence."

"All in favor of the resolution on Independence as purposed by the colony of Virginia signify by saying-"

"Nr. President," Duncan said as he jumped to his feet. "Pennsylvania moves that any vote over Independence must be unanimous!"

"What?!" Noah cried out.

"I second the motion!"

"Judge Wilson!" Tyler yelled to Scott.

"Oh my God-"

"Delaware seconds, Mr. President."

"No vote's ever had to be unanimous, Duncan, and you know it!"

"Yes, but this one must be!"

"On what grounds?"

"That no colony be torn from it's mother country without it's own consent."

"Hear, hear!"

"But it'll never be unanimous, damn it."

"If you say, Mr. Adams."

"it has been moved and seconded that the vote on Independence must be unanimous in order to carry. All those in favor say 'Yea'-"

Duncan, Brick, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Sam and Topher say Yea.

"Six colonies say 'Yea.' All those opposed signify by saying 'Nay'-"

Noah, Harold, Mike, Max, Geoff and Brady say Nay.

Six colonies say 'Nay'."

"Mr. Secretary, New York abstains, courteously."

"Mr. Morris, why does New York constantly abstain? Why doesn't New Yore stay in New York?" Tyler said as he paused for a moment. "The principles of Independence have no greater advocate in Congress than it's president and that's the reason I must join those who vote for unanimity."

"Good god! What're you doing, Tyler? You sunk us!"

"Hear me out! Don't you see that any colony who opposes Independence will be forced to fight on the side of England, that will be setting brother against brother, that our new nation will carry as it's emblem the mark of Cain? I can see no other way. Either we all walk together or we must stay where we are."

"The man's from Massachusetts!"

Very well, Proceed, Owen-"

"A unanimous vote being necessary to carry, if any be opposed to the resolution on Independence, as proposed by the colony of Virginia, signify by saying-"

"Mr. President!"

"Noah, for heaven's sake, let me get though it once!"

"Mr. President, I move for postponement."

"Postponement?! Ha! I wish you the same luck I had with it!" Duncan said to Noah.

"Noah is right, we need a postponement!" Cody replied.

"On what grounds?"

"On what grounds?"

"Mr. President, how can this Congress vote on Independence without... uh... a written deceleration of some sort defining it?"

"What sort of declaration?" Tyler asked.

"Well, you know... uh... listing all the reasons for the separation and... uh... our goals and so on and so forth and etc."

"We know those, don't we?"

"Well good god, yes, we know them about the rest of the world? Certainly we require the aid of a powerful nation like France or Spain and such a deceleration would be constant with European delicacy."

"Cone now, Mr. Adams, you'll have to do better than that! Answer straight, what would be it's purpose?" Brick asked.

"Yes, well..."

Noah was at a lost of words until Trent rose up and said,

"To place before mankind the common sense of the subject in terms so plain and firm to command their assent."

Duncan laughed as he replied to Trent:

"Mr. Jefferson, are you seriously suggesting that we publish a paper declaring to all the world that an illegal rebellion is, in reality, a legal one?"

"Why Mr. Dickinson, I'm surprised at you! You should know that rebellion is always legal in the first person such as 'our' rebellion. It's only in the third person, 'their' rebellion, that's illegal." Cody said as Congress broke out in laughter. "Mr. President, I second the motion to postpone the vote on Independence for a period of time sufficient for the writing of a declaration."

"It has been moved and seconded. Mr. Secretary-"

"All those in favor of the motion to postpone signify by saying 'Yea'-"

Noah, Harold, Mike, Max, Brady and Geoff say Yea.

"Six colonies say 'Yea'. Against?"

Duncan, Ezekiel, Brick, Alejandro, Sam and Topher say Nay.

"Sox colonies say 'Nay'."

"Mr. Secretary, New York abstains, courteously."

"Justin! What in hell goes on in New York!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, but the simple fact is that our legislative has never sent us explicit instructions on anything. "

"Never? That's impossible!"

"Have you ever been present at a meeting of the New York legislative? They speak very fast and very loud and nobody pays any attention to anybody else wi the result that nothing ever get's done. I beg the Congress' pardon."

"My sympathies, Mr. Morris. The vote again being tied, the Chair decides in favor of the postponement. So ruled, a committee will now be formed to manage the declaration, said the document to be written, debated and approved by the beginning of July, three weeks hence, at which time Virginia's resolution on Independence will finally be voted. Is that clear?"

Most of Congress agrees with a nod.

"Very well. Will the following gentlemen serve on the Declaration committee: Dr. Franklin, Mr. Adams, Mr. Max Sherman, Mr. Rodney Livingston and, of course, Mr. Lee."

"Excuse me, but I must be returning to the colony of Virginia as I have been asked to serve as governor. Therefore, I must decline respectful-Lee!"

"Very well, Mr. Lee, you're excused. I suppose we could leave it a four man committee-"

"Just a moment, Tyler, this business needs a Virginian. Therefore, I purpose a replacement... Mr. Trent Jefferson."

"No, Mr. Adams, no!"

"Very well, Mr. Adams, Mr. Jefferson will serve."

"I'm going home to my wive!"

"Move to adjourn!"

"No wait!"

"Second!"

"It's been six months since I've seen her!"

"Moved and seconded, any objections?"

"Yes! I have objections! Lots of objections!"

"So ruled, Congress has adjourned!" Tyler said as he hit his gavel.

As everyone was leaving, Cody caught up with Trent and told him,

"Don't worry Trent. Oh, let me handle it, I'll get Noah to write it."

"I don't know. He had a funny look on his face."

"He always does."

Cody and Trent meet with Max and Rodney at the staircase and they all looked up to see Noah holding a quill pen.

"All right, gentlemen! Let's get on with it. Which one of is is going to write our Declaration of Independence?"

Cody sung to Noah,

_**Mr. Adams, I say you should write it  
To your legal mind and brilliance we defer**_

Noah sung back to Cody as he walked down the flight of stairs,

_**Is that so? Well, if I'm the one to do it  
They'll run their quill pens through it  
I'm obnoxious and disliked, you know that, sir**_

"Yes, I know." Cody said.

**_So I say you should write it Cody, yes you_**

_**Hell, no!**_

_**Yes, you, Dr. Franklin, you**_

Cody and Noah shoved the quill pen between the two of them.

_**But-  
**_

_**You!**_

_**But-**_

_**You!**_

_**But!**_

Cody looks at Noah and sings back,

_**Mr. Adams, but, Mr. Adams  
The things I write are only light extemporania  
I won't put politics on paper; it's a mania  
So I refuse to use the pen in Pennsylvania**_

As they were climbing the stars, Rodney, Max and Trent sing:

_**Pennsylvania...ah, Pennsylvania... ah, refuse to use the pen**_

On the next flight, the delegates pass the quill pen along til it reaches Max.

_**Mr. Sherman, I say you should write it  
You are never controversial as it were**_

"That is true..." Max replied to Noah.

**_Whereas if I'm the one to do it  
They'll run their quill pens through it  
I'm obnoxious and disliked, you know that, sir_**

"Yes, I do, how well."

**_So I say you should write it, Sherman, yes you_**

**_Good heavens, no!_**

**_Yes you, Max Sherman, you_**

_**But-**_

_**You!**_

_**But-**_

_**You-**_

_**But-**_

**_Mr. Adams, but, Mr. Adams  
I cannot write with any style or proper etiquette  
I don't know a participle from a predicate  
I am just a simple cobbler from Connecticut_**

Max gave Noah the quill pen back as he joined the others as they sung:

**_Connecticut! Connecticut! A simple cobbler He..._**

The pen was gabe back to Max and the rest refuses it til Rodney got it and the others slipped up another flight of stairs.

_**Mr. Livingston, maybe you should write it  
You have many friends and you're a diplomat**_

"Oh, that word!" Cody said to Rodney.

**_Whereas if I'm the one to do it  
They'll run their quill pens through it_**

The others sung,

**_He's obnoxious and disliked; did you know that?_**

"I hadn't heard." Rodney replied to the rest of the group.

**_So I say you should write it, Rodney, yes you_**

_**Not me, Noah,**_

**_Yes you, Robert Livingston, you_**

**_But-_**

**_You!_**

**_But-_**

**_You!_**

**_But-_**

**_Mr. Adams, dear Mr. Adams  
I've been presented with a new son by the noble stork  
So I am going home to celebrate and pop the cork  
With all the Livingstons together back in old New York_**

The others sung together,

**_New York, New York, Livingston's going to pop a cork_**

Trent than realizes that he is the only one left and Noah shows him the quill pen.

"Mr. Adams, leave me alone!"

In the background, Max, Rodney and Cody sing 'La-La.'

"Mr. Jefferson-"

" Mr. Adams, I beg you! I've not seen my wive these past six months!"

_"... and we somemry declare we will preserve our liberties, being with one mind resolved to die free men, rather than slaves."_

The rest of the guys stop and listen to Noah.

"Thomas Jefferson 'On the Necessity of Taking Up Arms,' 1775. Magnificent! Why, you write ten times better than any man in Congress. Including me. For a man of only thirty-three years, you have a happy talent of composition and a remarkable felicity of expression. Now then, sir... will you be a patriot? Or a lover?

"A lover." Trent replied back.

"No!"

"But I burn Mr. A!"

"So do I, Mr. J!"

"You?" Trent asked.

"You do?"

"Noah?"

"Who would have thought it?"

**_Mr. Jefferson, dear Mr. Jefferson  
I'm only 41; I still have my virility  
And I can romp through Cupid's Grove with great agility  
But life is more than sexual combustibility_**

"Jefferson, wait a second!" Noah yelled as he walked down a flight of stairs.

_**Combustibility, combustibility, combustibili...**_

"Quiet!" Noah told the others.

Noah ran to the top of the stairs and told Trent,

"Now you'll write it, Mr. J!"

"Who will make me, Mr. A?"

"I!"

"You?!"

"Yes!"

"How?!" Trent asked as he looked down at Noah.

"By physical force if necessary. It's your duty, your duty, damn it!"

**_Mr. Adams, damn you Mr. Adams  
You're obnoxious and disliked; that cannot be denied  
Once again you stand between me and my lovely bride..._**

**_Lovely Bride..._**

**_Oh, Mr. Adams, you are driving me to homicide!_**

**_Homicide, homici-_**

"QUIET!" Noah yelled. He ran down the stairs, caught up to Trent and handed him the quill pen.

"The choice is yours Mr. Jefferson! Do as you like with it!"

**_We may see murder yettttt!_**

* * *

**Finally done with that chapter! This is my longest chapter ever, counting over 7000 words! Go me! With this chapter, we have arrived at the halfway mark of the story. I forgot to mention that each chapter would be a song so thus, the lengths will very by chapter._  
_**

**Also, I totally forgot about the delegate from New Jersey until I was working on this chapter so now Brady is the Reverend John Witherspoon. I hope you all don't mind me adding that character in.**

**I just have to say this:**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	5. He Plays the Violin

Later that night, Trent returned his to his room. He looks at the quill pen and throws it onto his desk.

"Damn the man!"

He than removes his coat and walked and flops down in a chair. He sighs as he takes a piece of paper and starts to write a few words until he crumbles the paper onto the floor.

"God damn the man!"

After trying for a few minutes, which resulted in crumbled up sheets in the floor, Trent put the pen down and starts to play the violin. The noise is heard again a few days later when Cody and Noah are walking up a flight of stairs and they hear music playing.

"What is that noise?"

"It's the latest thing from Europe Noah, it's called music." replied Cody.

"I came here hoping to hear a pen scratching not a boa." Noah said as he hit his cane in the door. "Jefferson! Jefferson, I know your in there!"

Noah opened the door and he walks in with Cody following behind. Cody goes to the bed and decides to take a nap while Noah goes up to the desk and asks Trent,

"Jefferson, are you finished yet?"

Trent just sat there in pure silence.

"You've had a whole week, is it done? Can I see it?"

Trent takes the boa and picks a piece of paper off of the floor. Noah snatches it and starts to read:

"There comes a time in the lives of men when it becomes necessary to advance from that subornation in which they have hitherto remained- this is terrible. Where's the rest of it?"

Trent points to the crumbled up pages that litter the floor.

"Do you mean to say it's not yet finished?"

"No sir, I mean to say it's not yet begun."

"Good God! A whole week! The entire Earth was created in a week!"

"Someday, you must tell me how you did it."

"Disgusting! Look at him, Cody... Virginia's most famous lover."

"Virginia abstains."

"Cheer up, Trent, get out of the dumps. It'll come out right, I promise you. Now, get back to work. Cody, tell him to get to work."

"He's asleep."

Noah goes and hits his cane against the bed and shouts,

"Wake up Cody!"

At that moment, a woman about 25 with blond hair entered and this got Cody's attention.

"View-halloo and who's little girl are you?" he asked the woman.

The woman sees Trent and the two of them start kissing each other, without stopping.

"Noah, who is she?"

"His wife, I hope."

"What makes you think so?"

"Cause, I sent for her."

"What?!"

"It simply occurred to me that the sooner his problem was solved, the sooner our problem was solved."

"Good thinking Noah. Good thinking."

Noah than steps forward and tells the woman, who was still kissing Trent,

"Madame, may I present myself? John Adams?"

The woman was still sucking lip with Trent.

"And Dr. Franklin, the inventor of the stove." Noah said as there was still no reply from either of them. "Trent, would you kindly present me to your wive?! She is your wife, isn't she?"

"Of course she is, look how they fit." Cody said as he walked toward the door. "Come along, Noah, come along."

"Come along where? There's work to be done!"

"Heh! Obviously!"

While they were walking down the stairs, the door closed and Noah than realized what Cody knew.

"Good God! You mean they- They're going to? In the middle of the afternoon?"

"Not everybody is from Boston, Noah."

"Incredible."

"Well, good night, Noah."

"Wait Franklin!" Noah said as he ran down the steps. "Have you ate yet?"

"Not yet, but-"

"I hear the turkey's fresh at the Bunch O' Grapes."

"I have to go, Noah. I would ask you along but talking makes her nervous." Cody said as he left Noah by himself.

The afternoon left and it was now night. Noah was sitting on the steps, thinking about Dawn.

* * *

_"Oh, Dawn... I'm very lonely Dawn."_

_"Are you Noah? Then, as long as you were sending for wives, why didn't you send for your own?"_

_"Don't be unreasonable, Dawn."_

_"Now I'm unreasonable. You must add that to your list."_

_"List? What list?" a confused Noah asked._

_"The catalogue of my faults you included in your last letter." Dawn replied._

_"They were fondly intended, madame!"_

_"That I play cards badly?"_

_"A complement."_

_"That my posture is crooked?"_

_"An endearment!"_

_"That I read, write and think too much?"_

_"An irony!"_

_"That I am pigeon toed?"_

_"Ah, well, there you have me, Dawn. I'm afraid you are pigeon toed. Come to Philadelphia, Dawn, please come."_

_"Thank You, Noah. I do want to but you know it's not possible now. The children have the measles."_

_"Yes, so you wrote, Tom and little Zoey."_

_"Only now it's Quincy and Charles. It appears the farm is failing. The chicken and geese have all died and the apples never survived the frost. How do you suppose she manage to get away?"_

_"The winters are softer in Virginia."_

_"And their women, Noah?"_

_"Fit for Virginians, madame, but pale and puny things compared to New England girls!"_

_"Noah! I thank you for that!"_

_"How goes it with you, Dawn?"_

_"Not well, Noah. Not well at all."_

_Dawn looks back at Noah and starts to sing:_

_**I live like a nun in a cloister  
Solitary, celibate, I hate it...**_

_Noah than sings to her,_

**_I live like a monk in an abbey  
Ditto, ditto, I hate it..._**

_They start to walk together, while holding hands, afraid of letting go._

_**Write to me with sentimental effusion  
Let me revel in romantic illusion**_

_**Do you still smell of vanilla and spring air?  
And is my favorite lover's pillar still firm and fair?**_

_Dawn than gives Noah a kiss as they walk through a grove of trees,_

_**What was there, Noah, still is there, Noah  
Come soon as you can to my cloister  
I've forgotten the feel of your hand...**_

_They stop and look at a pond, where the moon shined brightly in the sky,_

_**Madam we shall walk in Cupid's Grove together...**_

_They both sing together..._

_**And we'll fondly survey  
That promised land**_

_**Till then, till then  
I am as I ever was and ever was  
And ever shall be  
Yours, yours, yours, yours, yours...**_

_As they the thought was fading out, Noah started to say something but Dawn said,_

_**Saltpeter, Noah...**_

* * *

Noah was on the steps the next morning when Cody came up and said,

"Sorry to be late I was up until all hours. Have you been long?"

"Oh, not long." Noah replied as he washed his face.

"What are you doing out here? I expected you would be up there cracking the whip."

"The shutters are still closed."

"My word, so they are. Well, as the French say-"

"Oh, please, Franklin! Spare me your bawdy mind first thing in the morning. Dare we call?"

"A Congressman dares anything. Go ahead."

"Me?" asked Noah.

"Your voice is more piercing." Cody replied.

"We should come back later."

"What?"

"Well... it's positively indecent!"

"Oh, Noah, they're young and in love."

"Not them Cody! Us! Standing out here, waiting for them to... I mean, what will people think?"

"Don't worry Noah, the history books will clean it up."

"It doesn't matter, I won't appear in the history books... only you. Franklin did this, Franklin did that, Franklin did some other damn thing. Franklin struck the ground and out sprang Washington, fully grown and on his horse. Franklin than electrified them with his miraculous lightning rod and the three of them: Franklin, Washington and the horse, conducted the entire Revoultion all by themselves."

"I like it." Cody replied after a long period of a pause. At that time, the door open and Trent's wife appeared on the railing. "Look at her Noah? Just look at her!"

"I am-"

"She's more magnificent than I remember! Of course, we didn't see much of her last night. Good morning!"

"Good morrow!" Noah calls to the lady.

"Is it the habit in Phildeplphia for strangers to shout at ladies from the street?" replied the lady.

"Not at all, Madame, but we're not-"

"And for men of your age, it's not only unseemly but it's unsightly."

"Excuse me, Madame, but we meet last evening."

"I spoke to no one last evening."

"Indeed, you did not but netherless, we presented ourselves."Cody said while poin ting to Noah. "This is Mr. Noah Adams and I'm Dr. Franklin, the inventor of the stove."

"Oh, please, I know your names very well but you say you presented yourselves-"

"It's of no matter for your thoughts were well taken elsewhere."

The lady turns her head for a moment before saying,

"My husband is not yet up."

"Shall we start all over? Please, come join us, madame."

"Yes, of course." the lady replied as she walked from the window.

"No wonder the man couldn't write, who could think of Independence married to her?"

Noah and Cody look up to see the lady walking down the flight of stairs from her husband's room.

"I beg you to forgive me, it is indeed an honor meeting the two greatest men in America."

"Certainly the greatest within earshot, anyway."

"I am not a idle flatterer, Dr. Franklin, my sub and admires both of you greatly."

"Then we are doubly flattered for we admire very much that which your husband admires."

Both Cody and the lady laugh and soon hit off. They enjoy each other until Noah decides to be the bull within the china shop.

"Did you sleep well madame?" Noah asked as Cody elbowed him. "I mean, did you lie comfortably? Oh, damn! You know what I mean!"

"Yes, Noah, we do. Tell us about yourself, madame. We have precious little information. What is your name?"

"Bridgette."

"Oh, Bridgette. He might at least told us that. I'm afraid your husband doesn't say much."

"He's the most silent man in Congress. I've never heard him utter three sentences together."

"Not everyone's a talker, Noah."

"It's true, you know. Trent is not a talker."

Bridgette sighs as she starts to sing,

**_Oh, he never speaks his passions_**

**_He never speaks his views_**

**_Whereas, other men speak volumes_**

**_The man I love is mute._**

**_In truth_**

**_I can 't recall_**

**_Being woo'd with words_**

**_At all..._**

**_Even now..._**

"Go on, madame." Noah told Bridgette.

"How did he win you, Bridgette, and how does he hold onto a bounty such as you."

"Surely, you've noticed that Trent is a man of many accomplishments: author, lawyer, farmer, architect,statesman- and still one more thing I hesitate to mention-"

"Don't hesitate Madame, don't hesitate."

"Yes what else can that tombstone do?"

Bridgette sits down and she starts to sing to both of them:

_**He plays the violin  
He tucks it right under his chin  
And he bows, oh he bows  
For he knows, yes he knows  
That it's hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle  
It's my heart, Tom and his fiddle  
My strings are unstrung  
Hi-hi-hi-hi  
I am undone...**_

"The violin, madame?"

_**I hear his violin  
And I get that feeling within  
And I sigh, oh I sigh  
He draws near, very near  
And it's hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle  
Goodbye to the fiddle  
My strings are unstrung  
Hi-hi-hi-hi  
I'm always undone...**_

"That settles it, Noah, we're taking up the violin!"

"Very well, madame, you've got us playing the violin! What happens next?"

"Next, Mr. Adams?"

"Yes! What does Trent do now?!"

"Why, just what you'd expect... We dance!"

"Dance?!" both Noah and Cody yelled at the same time.

"Incredible!"

Bridgette than seizes Cody and the two of them start doing an energetic waltz.

"Who's playing the violin?"

"Oh, Noah, really!"

Bridgette than leaves Cody and does the same waltz with Noah. Cody watches in pure amazement.

"Noah! You can dance!"

"Not everyone's from Phildelphia, Cody!"

Bridgette and Noah dance until they both become tired. After resting and catching her breath, Bridgette sings again,

_**When heaven calls to me  
Sing me no sad eulogy  
Say I die, loving bride  
Loving wife, loving life**_

**_For it was hi-hi-hi-hi-diddle diddle  
'Twixt my heart, Tom, and his fiddle  
And ever 'twill be  
Hi-hi-hi-hi  
Through eternity..._**

**_He plays the violin..._**

**_He plays the violin..._**

**_He plays the violin!_**

Trent appears with a piece of paper. He throws the piece of paper from the stairs as he and Bridgette headed back to his room.

"Franklin, look! He's written something... He's done it!" Noah yelled as he grab the piece and read was was written in it:

_Dear Mr. Adams,_

_I'm kindly taking my wife back to bed. Kindly go away._

_Your obident,_

_T. Jefferson_

"Incredible!"

"Perhaps I should've written the Decleration After all. At my age, there's little doubt that the pen is mightier than the sword."

Cody and Noah start to walk away while Cody sings,

**_For it's..._**

**_Heigh, Heigh, Heigh, Diddle, Diddle,_**

**_And god bless the man who can fiddle..._**

Noah than starts to sing:

**_And Independence!_**

Together, they both sung together, while they walked away:

**_Heigh, Heigh, Heigh, igh, igh_**

**_Yata, ta, ta, tah!_**

**_Through eternity!_**

**_He plays the violin! Violin! Violin..._**

* * *

**There! Another chapter finished! I will be glad to get this finished but it won't be for a while since I have to go back to school on the 12th. That will not mean I won't focus on my fics all the time, I will still have time for my fics but less time and they are not going on hiatus, isn't read updates will be just a bit more slower from time to time.**

**I got nothing else to say and so...**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :) **


	6. Cool, Cool, Considerate Men

_June 22, 1776 (Independence Hall. Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)_

Congress is in a loosely session. Owen is reading a drowning report that no one is listening to while everyone else is within their own worlds by reading, talking or even asleep.

"-and what follows is a complete and up to date list of the committees of this Congress now sitting, about to sit or having just sat. A committee formed to investigate a complaint made against the quality of yeast manufactured at Mr. Henry Pendleton's mill, designated as the yeast committee; a committee formed to consider the most effective method of dealing with spies, designated as the spies committee; a committee formed to think, perhaps to do, but in any case to gather, to meet, to confer, to talk and perhaps even resolve that each rifle regiment be allowed at least one drum and one file attached to each company, designated as the Drum and File committee; a committee formed to-"

Cody and Topher are standing in the door way of the Congress Hall, just watching the actions unfold in front of their eyes.

"Look at it doctor, democracy! What Plato called a charming form of government, full of variety and disorder. I never knew Plato had been to Philadelphia."

While Topher was laughing, Mike joined the two of them, while holding his usual mug of rum.

"Cody, I want you to see some cards I am going to have printed up for I will save everyonew here a whole lot of time and effort considering the epidemic of bad deposition that's been going around lately."

Mike pulls a card out while Cody and Topher move closer to read what it says. Mike reads to them:

_Dear Sir: _

_You are without any doubt a rogue, a rascal, a villian, a thief, a scoundrel, and a mean, dirty, stinking, sniveling, sneaking, pinping, pocket-picking, thrice double damed no good son of a bitch if you sign your name below._

"What do you think?"

"Mike, I'll take a dozen right now." Cody replied.

"-a committee formed to answer all Congressional correspondence designated as the Congressional correspondence committee-"

Noah than walks in and says to Cody,

"All right Franklin, enough socializing. There's work to be done."

"Good morning, Noah."

"What? Oh. Good morning, good morning. Now let's get to it."

"Let's get to what?"

"Unaminity of course." Noah said while pointing to the tally board. "Look at that board, six Nays to win over in little more than a week!"

"-a committee to consider the problem of counterfeit money, designated as the counterfeit money-"

"Oh good God!"

"All right, Noah, where do we start?"

"How about Delaware. It's a sad thing to find her on the wrong side after all this time. Is there any news of Rodney?"

"McKean's back."

"Shawn!"

"-a committee formed to study the causes of our military defeat in Canada-"

Cody and Noah walk up to Shawn, who was hiding his rifle on his knee.

"How did you leave Dave? Is he still alive?"

"Aye, but the journey to Dover was fearful hard on him. He never complained but I could see the poor guy suffering."

"But you did get him home safely."

"I did but I doubt he'll even step out of it again."

"That leaves you and Ezekiel split down the middle. Will he come over?"

"I don't know, he's a stuborn little snot!"

"Than work on him! Keep at him until you wear him down."

"Noah face facts, will you? If it were just Ezekiel standing in our way than it wouldn't be so bad but look at the board: Maryland, Pennsylvania, the entire South! It's impossible!"

"It's impossible if we all stand around complaining about it. To work, McKean, one for in front of the other."

"I believe I can put it in a better way... Never-"

"Oh, shut up Cody!"

"But what good will it do? You know Duncan, he'll never give in! And you haven't heard the last of Alejandro yet, either."

"Never mind about them. Your job is Ezekiel Read. Talk him deaf if you have to but bring us back Delaware!"

"There's a simpler way-" Shawn replied as he held up his rifle. "This'll break the tie!"

While Shawn walked away, both Noah and Cody had worried expressions on their faces.

"All right Noah, who's next?"

"-a committee formed to keep secrets, designated as the secrets committee-"

"Pennsylvania and Maryland. I suggest you try to put your own house in order while I take a crack at Old Bacon Face. Lord, look at him stuff himself!" Noah said to Cody while he walked to Brick. "Ah, Mr. Chase! How about it Brick? When are you coming to your senses?"

"Please, Mr. Adams, not while I'm eating!"

"Scott," Cody asked his fellow Congressional member. "it's time to assert yourself. When you were a judge, how in hell did you even make a decision?"

"The decisions I made were all base on legality and precedence but there is no legality here and certainly no precedent."

"Because it's a new idea, you clot! We'll be setting our one precedent!"

"No Shawn! No! No! No!"

"Damn your eyes Read! You come into the world screaming 'No!' and your determined to leave it the same way!"

"The Congress is waiting on you, Brick. America's waiting, the whole world is waiting! What's that... Kidney?"

Noah picks up Brick's food, only for Brick to smack his hand, which makes Noah drop the food.

"Leave me alone, Mr. Adams, you're wasting your time. If I thought we could win this war, I'd be at the front of your ranks but you know it's impossible! You've heard General Washington's dispatches, his army has fallen apart."

"Washington's is arousing this torpid Congress into action. Why, as Chairman of the War Committee, I can tell you for a fact that the army has never been in better shape! Never have troops been so cheerful! Never have soldiers been more resolve! Never have discipline and training been more spirited! Never-"

Right at that moment, a courier comes in with a dispatch.

"Good God!" Noah replied.

"May we have your ears, gentlemen? Owen has a dispatch." Tyler told the whole Congress as Owen rung his bell and read the following:

_From the Commander, Army of the United Colonies; in New York, dispatch number one thousand one hundred and fifty-seven. To the honorable Congress, Tyler Hancock, President._

_Dear Sir:_

_It is with the utmost despair that I must report to you the confusion and disorder that reign in every department. The Continental soldiers is as nothing ever seen in this, or any other, century; he is a misfit, ignorant of hygiene, destructive, disorderly and totally disrespectful of rank. Only this last is understandable as there is an incredible rank of stupidly amongst the officers. The situation is most desperate at the New Jersey Training Ground in New Brunswick where every able bodied whore- whore in the Colonies has assembled. There are constant reports of drunkenness, desertion, foul language, naked bathing in the Rainton river and an epidemic of the French disease. I have declared the town off limits to all military personnel, with the expection of officers. I beseech the Congress to dispatch the War Committee to this place in the hopes of restoring some order and displine that we need to survive._

_G. Washington _

"That man would depress a hyena!" Shawn sighed.

"Well, Mr. Adams," Tyler replied. "you're the chairman of the War Commitee. Do you feel up to whoring, drinking, deserting and New Bruncswick?"

"There must be some mistake for I have an aunt Beth who lives in New Brunswick." Brady told the Congress.

"You must tell her to keep up the good work!" Duncan stated while Congress went into a laughing session. "Come, come, Mr. Adams. You must see that it's hopeless. Let us recall General Washington and disband the Continenatal Army before we are overwhelmed."

"Oh yes! The English would love that, wouldn't they?"

"Why not ask them yourself? They ought to be here any minute."

While several people were laughing, Alejandro told Noah,

"When they hang you, Mr. Adams, I hope you will put in a good word for the rest of us."

"Face facts, Noah, a handful of drunk and disorderly recruits against the entire British army, the finest musket men on Earth. How can we win? How can we even hope to survive?!"

"Answer me straight, Chase, if you thought we could beat the redcoats, would Maryland say yea to Independence?"

"Well, I suppose-"

"No supposing, Brick, would you or wouldn't you?"

"Very well, Mr. Adams; yes, we would."

"Than come with me to New Brunswick and see for yourself!"

"Noah, are y' mad!" Shawn yelled out.

"You heard Washington, it's shambles up there." Harold replied.

"They're pushing you into it, Noah." Mike said.

"What do you say Chase?"

"Go ahead, Brick. It sounds lively as hell up there." Justin told his friend.

"All right, why not? And maybe it'll be Noah Adams who comes to his senses."

"Mr. President, the War Committee will heed General Washington's request. A party consisting of Mr. Chase, Dr. Franklin and myself will leave immediately."

"Is that satisfactory with you, Dr. Franklin?"

Cody is asleep. Noah goes over and hit's his cane against Cody's chair.

"Wake up Cody, you're going to New Brunswick!"

"Like hell I am. What for?" he asked.

"The whoring and drinking." Mike replied.

Cody ruses up form his chair and follows Noah, who is walking Brick out with a cane behind his back.

"Come on Chase, move all that lard! We've no time to lose! Left-right, left-right, left-right, left-"

After they leave, several members leave until Tyler, Owen, DJ, Duncan and the Conservatives are the only ones left.

"Mr. McNair, all this talk of Independence has left a certain foulness in the air. My friends and I would appreciate it if you could open some windows." Duncan tells DJ.

"Open the windows, close the windows. Sweet Jesus!" DJ sighed after he opens some windows.

While the bells are chiming in the background, Duncan walks up to the window and starts to sing:

_**Oh say do you see what I see?  
Congress sitting here in sweet serenity  
I could cheer; the reason's clear  
For the first time in a year Adams isn't here  
And look, the sun is in the sky  
A breeze is blowing by, and there's not a single fly**_

_**I sing hosanna, hosanna  
Hosanna, hosanna  
And it's cool  
**_

_**Come ye cool cool conservative men  
The likes of which may never be seen again  
We have land, cash in hand  
Self-command, future planned  
Fortune flies, society survives  
In neatly ordered lives with well-endowered wives**_

The conservatives, which included Ezekiel, Topher, Scott and Alejandro joined Duncan in singing together:

_** We sing hosanna, hosanna  
To our breeding and our banner  
We are cool**_

_**Come ye cool cool considerate set  
We'll dance together to the same minuet  
To the right, ever to the right  
Never to the left, forever to the right  
May our creed be never to exceed  
Regulated speed, no matter what the need**_

_**We sing hosanna, hosanna  
Enblazoned on our banner  
Is keep cool  
**_

The conservatives start to dance the Minuet. Another dispatch arrives from Washington.

"I have another dispatch." Owen tells the men.

They keep on dancing while Owen reads the following dispatch:

_From the Commander, Army of the United Colonies; in New York, dispatch number one thousand pen hundred and fifty-eight. To the honorable Congress, Tyler Hancock, President._

_Dear Sir:_

_I awoke this morning to find Genreal Howe has landed with twenty-five thousand British regulars and Hessian soldiers on Staten Island and the British fleet, under the command of his brother, Admiral Lord Howe, controls not only the Hudson and East Rivers but New York Harbor, which is now like all of London afloat. I can no longer, in good terms, withhold form the Congress my certainly that the British military objective is Philadelphia. If I should be able to see the means of preventing this, I would but I confess I do not. Oh, how I wish I never seen the army. I would have done retired to the back country and live in a wigwam._

_G. Washington_

The men just ignored the dispatch as they sung together:

**_What we do we do rationally  
We never ever go off half-cocked, not we  
Why begin till we know that we can win  
And if we cannot win why bother to begin?_**

Alejandro sung to Duncan:

**_We say this game's not of our choosing  
Why should we risk losing?_**

**_We are cool_**

**_To the right, ever to the right  
Never to the left, forever to the right  
We have gold, a market that will hold  
Tradition that is old, a reluctance to be bold._**

Duncan than sung at the top of his lungs:

**_I sing hosanna, hosanna  
In a sane and lucid manner  
We are cool_**

_**Come ye cool cool considerate men  
The likes of which may never be seen again  
With our land, cash in hand  
Self-command, future planned  
And we'll hold to our gold  
Tradition that is old, reluctant to be bold.  
We say this game's not of our choosing  
Why should we risk losing?**_

_**We cool, cool, cool  
Cool, cool, cool  
Cool cool men.**_

After the considerate's had left, only DJ and the messenger were the only ones left.

"Sweet Jesus, how would you like to try and borrow a dollar from one of them? What some more rum general?"

"General! Lord, I'm not even a sergeant."

"Yeah, well how's the army now?" DJ asked as he went and sat down. "Sit down gentlemen for the chair rules it's too damn hot to work! So how is it out there?"

"You probably know more than me."

"Sitting in here? Sweet Jesus! This is the last place to find out what's going on!"

"I am confessing about joining again."

"What are you talking about? You don't have to join up for you're in the Congress!"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"You don't see them rushing off to get killed, do you? They are good for sending others off, I'll tell you that. Who sit's here?" the courtier asked.

"Dave Rodney of Delaware. Where are you from?" DJ replied.

"Watertown."

"Where's that at?"

"Massachusetts."

"Well than, you belong over there," DJ said while pointing to Noah's chair. "but be careful for there's something about that chair that makes a man awful noisy. Did you see any fighting?"

"Sure did. Saw two of my best friends get killed. Right on the village green too! When they didn't come home-"

_**Momma, hey momma, come lookin' for me  
I'm here in the meadow by the red maple tree  
Momma, hey momma, look sharp, here I be  
Hey, hey, momma look sharp**_

**_Them soldiers, they fired. Oh ma, did we run  
But then we turned round and the battle begun  
Then I went under, oh ma, am I done?  
Hey, hey, momma look sharp_**

**_My eyes are wide open, my face to the sky  
Is that you I'm hearin' in the tall grass nearby?  
Momma come find me before I do die  
Hey, hey, momma look sharp_**

**_I'll close your eyes, my Billy  
Them eyes that cannot see  
And I'll bury you, my Billy  
Beneath the maple tree_**

**_And never again will you whisper to me  
Hey, hey, momma look sharp_**

* * *

**At long last! This took a lot more longer to update than what I expected. Well, school has started and if I am going to keep good grades, I am going to start getting on here less but if I need the only connection to my darlings, my stories, than I need to keep good grades and so tommorow starts a new thing for me.**

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word!**


	7. Molasses to Rum

**Hello everyone! Sorry that it has been a while since I last looked at this! I have focused on school and all of this other stuff. Anyways, this is a part of a mass updating plan I have for October. I am on my Fall Break and I have been busy with getting all of these chapters ready for updating. **

**Anyways, I am so excited that this is the second to last chapter of the musical but I am sad at the same time, for it has been fun to write it. However, I must finish this so that way, some of my other stories can get completed before my 2015 deadline of having most of the first bunch done.**

**More on the AU at the bottom. So, onwards with the show...**

* * *

_June 28, 1776 (Philadelphia, Pennsylvania)_

"The secretary will now read the report of the Deceleration Committee. Owen-"

_"A Declaration by the Representatives of the United States of America in General Congress assembled-"_

The chamber is listening to Owen read the rough draft of the declaration while Trent is outside of the room, walking like a nervous cat on Christmas.

"_When in the course of human events, it becomes necessary for one people to dissolve the political bonds which have connected them with another, and to assume among the powers of the Earth, the separate and equal station to which the Laws of Nature and of Nature's God entitle them to decent respect to the opinions of mankind resume that they should declare the causes which impel them to the separation. We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain inalienable rights-_"

Trent turns away from the door when he hears Noah and Cody laughing and talking to each other as the arrive in the hall outside of the chamber.

"Trent, we're back and we've got Maryland! That is, we will, as soon as Brick get's back from telling the Maryland Assembly what we saw in New Brunswick!" Noah said happily to Trent.

"Trent's in Annapolis right now describing a ragtag collection of provincial militiamen who couldn't train together, drill together or march together but when a flock of geese flew over and they saw their first meal in three days, Sweet Jesus! Could they shoot together! It was slaughter!" replied Cody while laughing.

"They're reading the Declaration." Trent said while not caring about the Maryland conversation.

"What?" Noah asked. "How far have they got?"

"-to render the Military independent of and superior to the Civil power."

Noah than opened the door as he heard Owen read:

"_-independent and superior_ to-"

Noah than closes the door and for a moment, there is silence, until Noah says,

"Well, there's nothing to fear, it's a masterpiece! I'm to be congradulated."

"You?" Cody asked Noah.

"For making him write it." Noah replied while pointing at Trent.

"Ah yes, of course."

Noah than starts to sing,

**_It's a masterpiece, I say!  
They will cheer every word, every letter..._**

Trent than sung a sorrowful note,

**_I wish I felt that way..._**

Cody than joins the other two by gladly singing a merry tune,

**_I believe I can put it better  
Now then attend, as friend to friend  
On our Declaration Committee  
For us I see immortality..._**

All three come together as they sit down fight of stairs and sing together,

**_In Philadelphia City_**

**_A farmer, a lawyer, and a sage  
A bit gouty in the leg  
You know it's quite bizarre  
To think that here we are  
Playing midwives to an egg..._**

"Egg? What egg?" Noah asked Trent and Cody.

"America, the birth of a new nation." Cody replied.

"If only we could be sure of what kind of bird it's going to be." Trent pointed out.

"Trent's got a point. What sort of bird should we choose as the symbol of our new nation?"

"The eagle." Noah suggested.

"The dove." replied Trent.

"The turkey." added Cody.

Noah and Trent looked at Cody in suprize before they looked at each other in confusion.

"The eagle."

"The dove."

"The eagle!"

Trent shrugged as he finally sided with Noah by saying,

"The eagle."

After a pause, Cody replied,

"The turkey."

"The eagle is a majestic bird."

"The eagle is a scavenger, a thief, a coward and the symbol of more than ten centuries of European mischeif."

"And the turkey?"

"A truly noble bird, a native of America, a source of substance to our settlers and a incredibly brave fellow who would not flench from attacking an entire regiment of Englsihmen simple-handedly! Therefore, the national bird of America is going to be-

"The eagle." Noah stated.

"The eagle." Cody and Trent replied.

**_We're waiting for the chirp, chirp, chirp  
Of an eaglet being born  
We're waiting for the chirp, chirp, chirp  
On this humid Monday morning in this  
Congressional incubator_**

_**God knows the temperature's hot enough  
To hatch a stone, let alone an egg**_

_**We're waiting for the scratch, scratch, scratch  
Of that tiny little fellow  
Waiting for the egg to hatch  
On this humid Monday morning in this  
Congressional incubator**_

_**God knows the temperature's hot enough  
To hatch a stone**_

**_But will it hatch an egg?_**

"The declaration will be a triumph, I tell you, a triumph! If I was ever sure of anything I'm sure of that, a triumph!" Noah said as he stopped and paused for a moment. "And if it ain't, we've still got four days left to think of something."

**_The eagle's going to crack the shell  
Of the egg that England laid_**

**_Yes, so we can tell, tell, tell  
On this humid Monday morning in this  
Congressional incubator_**

**_And as just as Trent here has written  
Though the egg may belong to Great Britain,  
The eagle inside belongs to us!_**

**_And as just as Trent here has written  
We say to hell with Great Britain!  
The eagle inside belongs to us_**_**!**_

Noah, Cody and Trent than walk inside the chamber and stand in the back as Owen read the final lines,**  
**

"_-and that as free and independent states, they have full power to levy war, conclude peace, contract Alliances, establish commerce, and to do all other acts and things which Independent states may of right do. And for the support of the Declaration we mutually pledge to each other our lives, our Fortunes and our scared_ _honor._"

The chamber was silent for a long while until Tyler said,

"Very well. Thank You Owen. The Congress has heard the report of the Declaration committee. Are they any who wish to offer amendments, deletions or alterations to the Declaration?"

Suddenly, a sea of hands are raised as the Congress cries out,

"Mr. President!"

"Hear me, Mr. President!"

"I've got one!"

"Over here!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Tyler said while hitting the gavel on his desk. "McNair, you better open up a window. Colonial McKean, I saw your hand first."

"Trent, it's a funny paper y've written but somewhere in it, you've mentioned that Scottish and foreign mercenaries sent t' destroy us. Scottish, Trent?"

"It's in reference to a Highland regiment which stood against us at Boston." Noah replied to Shawn.

"Ah, it was more likely Germans wearin' kilts to disguise themselves being there." Shawn said as the Congress broke out into laughing. "I ask ya to remove the word and to avoid giving offense to a good people."

"Mr. Jefferson?"

Trent nods as Owen scratches out the Scottish reference. Brady than raises his hand.

"Reverend Witherspoon."

"Mr. Jefferson, no where do you mention the Supreme Being. Certainly, this was an oversight for how could we hope to achieve a victory without his help? Therefore, I must kindly suggest the following addition to your last sentence, 'with a firm alliance on the notation of Divine Providence.'"

Trent agrees for the sentence to added as Ezekiel raises his hand.

"Mr. Read."

"Along the charges against the King, Trent, you accuse him of depriving us of the benefits of a trial by jury. This is untrue for in Delaware, we have always have trial by jury."

"In Massachusetts we have not." Noah replied to Ezekiel.

"Than I suggest that the words 'in many cases' are added, eh."

"Mr. Jefferson?"

Trent gives another nod as the words are added in. Shawn, who is furious at Ezekiel, tells him,

"In many cases? Oh brilliant! I s'pose every time ya see those three words that y'r pure chest will swell up with pride over your great historical contribution!"

"It's more memorable than your unprincipled whitewash of that race of barbarians!"

"Race of barbarians?! Why you-"

"Mr. Read! Colonial McKean!" Tyler yelled. "That is enough!"

Mike than raises his hand and looks at Tyler.

"Mr. Hopkins."

"No objections, Tyler, I'm just trying to get a drink." Mike replied.

"I've should have known. DJ, get him a rum."

* * *

_July 29, 1776_

"Mr. Bartlelt."

"Mr. Jefferson, I beg you to remember that we still have friends in England. I see no purpose in antagonizing them with such phrases as 'unfeeling brethren' and 'enemies in war.' Our quarrel is with the British King, not the British people."

"Be sensible Harold, remove those phrases and entire paragraph becomes meaningless. And it so happens it's among the most stirring and poetic of any passage in the entire document." Noah pointed out.

"We're a Congress, Noah, not a literary society." replied Harold. "I ask that the entire paragraph be stricken!"

"Mr. Jefferson?" Owen asked Trent.

Trent nodded quite sadly as Owen scratches the whole phrase out.

"Good God, Trent! Don't you even intend to speak up for your own work?!"

"I had hoped that the work would speak for itself."

"Mr. Hancock?" DJ asked Tyler as he came in and sat down in a chair next to the Presdent's desk.

"What is it Mr. McNair?" Tyler replied.

"I can't say I'm very fond of the United States of America as a name for a new country."

"I don't care what you're fond of DJ, you're not a member of this Congress. Mr. Sherman."

"Brother Jefferson, I noted at least two distinct and direct references to the British Parliament in your Declearation. Do you think it's a wise move to alienate that August fly in the light of our contention that they have never had direct authority over us anyway?"

"This is a revolution, damn it!" Noah yelled at Max. "We're going to have to offend somebody!"

"Noah, you'll have a attack of apaplexy if you're not careful." Cody told Boah in a relaxed manner.

"Have you heard what they're doing it! Have you heard?!" Noah replied to Cody.

"Noah, I have but-"

"And so far it's only been our friends! Can you imagine what our enemies will do?!"

"The word Parliament will be removed wherever it occurs." Tyler said to the Congress, much to Noah's dismay.

"They won't be satisfied until they remove one of the f's from Jefferson's name."

"Courage Noah! It won't last much longer!"

* * *

_June 30, 1776_

"Mr. Dickinson."

"Mr. Jefferson, I have very little interest in your paper as there is no doubt in my mind that we have all heard the last of it but I am curious about one thing: why did you refer to King George as a tyrant?"

"Because, he is a tyrant." Trent replied to Duncan.

"I remind you, Trent, that this 'tyrant' is still your King."

"When a King becomes a tyrant, he hear by breaks the contract binding his subjects to him."

"How so?"

"By taking away their rights."

"Rights that came from him in the first place-"

"All except one: the right to be free comes from nature."

Duncan than tries to change the table by asking Scott,

"Scott, do we in Pennsylvania consider King George a tyrant?"

"Hmm? Well, I don't know-"

Scott sees Duncna giving him the evil eye and so he changes his answer.

"No! No, we don't, he's not a tyrant in Pennsylvania-"

"There you are, Trent. Your Declaration does not speak for us all. I demand the word tyrant be removed!"

Owen begins to scratch the word tyrant out but Trent stops him.

"Just a moment, Owen, I don not consent. The King is a tyrant whether we say so or not. We might as well say so."

"But I've already scratched it out."

"Than scratch it back in!" Trent yelled at Owen.

After a long period of silent, Tyler finally says,

"Put it back in, Mr. Thomson. The King will remain a tyrant."

* * *

_July 1, 1776_

"Mr. Hewes."

"Mr. Jefferson, no where do you mention deep sea fishing rights-"

Sam was intrupted as the whole Congress went into a roar, Noah says in frustration,

"Oh Good God! Fishing rights! How long is this piddling to go on?! We have been sitting here for three full days and we have endured, by my count, eight-five separate changes and removal of close to four hundred words. Would you whip and beat it until you break it's spirit? I tell you this document is a masterful expression of the American mind!"

"If there are no more changes, than, I can assume that the report of the Declaration committee has been-"

"Just a moment, Mr. President!" Alejandro said as he interrupted Tyler.

"Look Out." Cody said to Noah.

"I wonder if we could prevail upon Mr. Thomson to year again a small portion of Mr. Jefferson's Declaration; the one beginning with 'He has waged cruel war-'"

Owen quickly reads through the document until he says,

"Here it is: _'He has waged cruel war against human nature itself, in the persons of a distant people who never offended him, captivating and carrying them into slavery in another hemisphere. Determined to keep open a market where men should be bought and sold, he has prostituted-_'"

"That will suffice, Owen, I thank you. Trent, I don't quite make out what you are talking about."

"Slavery, Alejandro."

"Ah, yes. Are you revering to us as slaves of the King?"

"No sir, I'm referring to our slaves. African slaves."

"Ah! African slaves. Why didn't you say so, sir? Were you trying to hide the meaning?"

"No, sir."

"Just another literary license, then."

"If you like."

"I don't like it at all, Mr. Jefferson. To us in South Carolina, slavery is our peculiar institution and a cherished way of life."

"Nevertheless, we must abolish it. Nothing is more certainly written in the Book of Fate than that this people be free."

"I am not concerned with the Book of Fate right now, I'm more concerned with what's written in your little paper there."

"That 'little' paper there deals with freedom for Americans!" Noah said as he defended Trent.

"Oh, really! Mr. Adams is now calling our slaves Americans. Are they now?"

"They are! They're people and they're here; if there is any other requirement I've never heard of it."

"They are here, yes, but they are not people. They are property."

"No sir!" Trent yelled at Alejandro. "They are people who are being treated as property, I tell you the rights of human nature are deeply wounded by this infamous practice!"

"Than you see to your own wounds, Mr. Jefferson, for you are a practitioner, are you not?!" replied Alejandro.

"I have already resolved to release my slaves."

"Then I'm sorry for you have also resolved the ruination of your personal economy."

"Economy. Always economy. There's more to this than a filthy purse string, Alejandro; it's an offense against man and God." Noah said with frustration in his voice.

"It's a sticking bussiness, Mr. Rutledge. A sticking bussiness." Mike added.

"Is it really Mr. Hopkins?" replied Alejandro. "Then what's that I smell floating down from the North; could it be the aroma of hypocrisy? For who holds the other end of that fixity pure string Mr. Adams?"

Alejandro paused for a moment before looking at Congress and saying to them,

"Our northern brethren are feeling a bit tinder toward our slaves. They don't keep slaves, oh no; but are willing to be considerable carriers of slaves to others! They are willing for the shilling-"

Alejandro looks at Noah while rubbing his fingers together.

"-or haven't you heard Mr. Adams? Clink! Clink!"

Alejandro than sings in his most charming South Carolinan voice:

_**Molasses to rum to slaves, oh what a beautiful waltz  
You dance with us, we dance with you  
Molasses and rum and slaves**_

_**Who sails the ships out of Boston  
Ladened with bibles and rum?  
Who drinks a toast to the Ivory Coast?  
Hail Africa, the slavers have come  
New England with bibles and rum**_

_**And its off with the rum and the bibles  
Take on the slaves, clink, clink  
Hail and farewell to the smell  
Of the African coast**_

**_Molasses to rum to slaves  
'Tisn't morals, 'tis money that saves  
Shall we dance to the sound of the profitable pound  
In molasses and rum and slaves_**

_**Who sails the ships out of Guinea  
Ladened with bibles and slaves?  
'Tis Boston can coast to the West Indies coast  
Jamaica, we brung what ye craves  
Antigua, Barbados, we brung bibles and slaves!**_

"Gentlemen, you mustn't think our Northern friends merely see our slaves as figures on a leger. Oh no, sir! They see them as figures on the block! Notice the faces at the auctions, gentlemen. Hurry gentlemen, let the auction begin!"

**_Molasses to rum to slaves  
Who sail the ships back to Boston  
Ladened with gold, see it gleam  
Whose fortunes are made in the triangle trade  
Hail slavery, the New England dream!  
Mr. Adams, I give you a toast:  
Hail Boston! Hail Charleston!  
Who stinketh the most?_**

With that, the whole Southern Delegation ( including Alejandro, Sam and Topher) walked out of the hall, all reeking with Noah inside their minds.

* * *

**Boom! This is a filter chapter to led up to the final chapter! Yes, just one more chapter left until this is all finished! **

**Until next time! Please read, review, favor, alert and spread the word! :)**


End file.
